Silent Melody
by 11GoldenStar11
Summary: Tommy is desperate for a new gig. The past is something worth forgetting, and his cousin has just the solution. He goes to the auditions of a certain AI contestant, however he is hiding a huge secret from them that only his cousin knows. Will he trust any of them with the truth? Especially Adam? AU Adam Lambert. OC Tommy Joe Ratliff. Mute!Tommy Adommy


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Adam or Tommy. I do not wish to disrespect them in any way. This is purely fictional! Nothing in this fact, merely based off of reality. No flames. Review for more chapters. Thanks

The double glass doors stand tall, daunting, surrounded by a cool metal frame and reflecting glass panels; the perfect personification of the cruel reality in the entertainment industry. Audition here, gig there, nothing firm and stable in sight. This was his chance. His chance to show that jackass that he was worth something; his chance to let go of the past and finally become the successful musician he always wanted to be. He stepped up to the door timidly, fingering the cool metal handle. He gripped the bar in his hand and with one final sigh he wrenched the door open. He stepped into the lobby and looked around at the other people mulling about. Some were near his own age or younger, and some were rather old to be at this particular audition. He walked up to the sign in table to receive a slot in the audition times. The lady at the table was sporting bright red hair tucked behind one ear, which was decorated with earrings traveling from the lobe up to the top cartilage. She wore bracelets on both wrists and a basic black graphic tee shirt with ripped jeans and a pair of black boots. As he approached the table he noticed the many stacks of paper work that she was sifting through. A man with brown curly hair and a slightly scruffy chin walked out of a side room and hurried over to her. He handed her a folder and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and turned to a box sitting at her feet. She grabbed another three folders and handed them to him. She pointed down the hallway and the man nodded. The man stood up, thanked her and slipped back through the door he had appeared through. He reached the table just as the girl was turning back to her stacks. She looked up at him; her heart shaped face sprinkled with freckles across her fair skin, chocolate brown eyes peered up at him warmly.

"Hi, I'm Carmen. May I see your audition information, please? And I will give you a time slot for your audition," she said with a bright friendly smile. He handed her the folder looking away to his right where he could hear someone lightly strumming a guitar. He saw lots of people with headphones in practicing chords on guitars, basses, and keyboards. He noticed they were all dressed a little alternative, sporting black clothing, lots of piercings, some with heavy dark makeup, and a tattoo or two.

"Here ya go, Mr. Ratliff. Your audition will be in 20 minutes." Tommy turned to see Carmen holding a folder out to him. He took it from her grasp, looking down at his own picture paper clipped to the front. He looked up from the folder to her face and peered down at her. He gave a single nod and turned to walk away to one of the available chairs in the lobby. He heard Carmen call 'Next', and he spotted a chair in the corner where he could practice his guitar and bass without being disturbed by the other musicians. He started to make his way through the various chairs, cases, and people strewn around the ground in the giant room, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me; I'm so sorry for interrupting. Has a Tommy Joe Ratliff signed in yet?" Tommy turned to see his cousin Mia standing at Carmen's table with her purse over one shoulder leaning against it peering down at the woman. Carmen began searching the crowd and when she spotted me she pointed and smiled at Mia. Mia leaned forward to see where she was pointing. She spotted me, thanked Carmen and began the trek through the maze of people to get to Tommy. He made his way back to the corner he had originally been headed, dragging an extra chair along behind him for his cousin. He sat down and began opening his cases just as Mia tripped her way over to him, grumbling indecent comments and rude people. Tommy shook his head while he pulled his bass from its case and began to strum his fingers over the strings; feeling them vibrate with every glide of his fingers. Mia sat down beside him, setting her purse down at her feet so she could dig through the contents until she found what her fingers were searching for. Tommy watched as his fingers released strings, slid up and down the neck of the bass to reach notes, and plucked out a succession of chords. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mia pulling out a binder and pen and start to scribble down on a paper; her hand gliding across the paper with ease as her pen furiously pumped out streams of ink to form letters on the paper. Tommy focused back on his own actions while Mia scribbled away. He looked up around the room again at the people sitting around. He noticed a clock on the far wall above Carmen, it read 10:14. 'Six more minutes,' he thought as Mia shook his arm suddenly. He grimaced at the chaotic chord his fingers played when she shook him, and turned to face his cousin in annoyance. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation to the sudden hurricane causing a disruption in his warm ups.

Mia scooted her chair closer and pointed at her paper that was now covered in paragraphs of ink. "What do you think? I think that's the best I can do as your 'agent' without anyone getting suspicious," she stated looking up at him as she tilted the paper towards him to overlook. Tommy skimmed through the writing quickly before leaning back and giving an approving nod. "Good, because I don't have time to write anything else," Mia said sitting back and smoothing the sheet of paper gingerly. Tommy watched her, contemplating releasing the question on the tip of his tongue, when Carmen suddenly shouted across the waiting room, 'Tommy Joe Ratliff, 10:20?'

He gulped and stood, bass in one hand and guitar case in the other. Mia stood up beside him gripping his arm softly, "You can do this Tommy. You will do amazing, I know it. I'm right behind you cuz." Tommy nodded staring at the ground in determination as he lifted his eyes to look across the room at the doorway with the brown haired man waiting there. He began maneuvering his way over with Mia following behind him. He reached the table and Carmen smiled at him warmly before walking him over to the man.

"This is Neil, he will show you where to go." Carmen said as Tommy shook Neil's hand. Mia walked up right next to Tommy, offering her hand to Neil.

"Hi, I'm Tommy's agent, Mia. I'll be answering any questions you have for Tommy regarding this audition," she stated simply with a flirtatious smile. Neil looked overwhelmed with wide eyes, and a shocked expression. He took her hand shook then turned leading the way in to the audition quarters. He turned to Tommy and Mia.

"Okay so I'll send in Mia first to answer any questions they may have, then Tommy you will go in play and get some feedback. If they like you then you will be contacted within the week, if not then it's kind of a "don't hold your breath" situation, ya know?" Neil said almost apologetically to Tommy. Tommy nodded his understanding as Neil led Mia into the room to give details for him. Tommy waited silently for his cousin to return and Neil to come tell him it was his turn to play. He felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, as though it were a live animal beating against his rib cage trying with all its might to break free of the prison holding it captive. Silence surrounded him while he waiting anxiously; his breath sounding like a shout in the dead quiet atmosphere. Suddenly the door opened and he jumped slightly as the noise returned. He looked over to see Neil and Mia laughing happily as they left the room. Mia said something to Neil making him laugh again and then look over at Tommy.

"Your turn man," he said happily. Tommy decided that he was being led into the lion's den by a psycho, who had apparently brainwashed his cousin as well. Mia stretched up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek whispering a 'good luck' into his ear before patting him on the back and shoving him forward towards Neil. Neil took a step back, opening the door wider for Tommy to step through with both instruments in hand. He set the cases down, then stood up with a nervous stomach. He chanced a glance at the main table set up in the room. His eyes caught on the man sitting in the middle, the raven black hair easily recognized since his debut on American Idol. The jet black hair, dark clothing, and black polished fingers making his pale skin illuminate. Tommy watched as he leaned over towards another man sitting at the table and pointed down at a paper. His expression was quizzical as he watched the man's face for a response. They continued to talk amongst themselves, ruffling through papers, exchanging folders, and discussing new paperwork presented to them by staff popping in and out of the room.

In his peripheral vision, Tommy saw Neil approach the table and speak to the two men sitting there. Tommy turned back around, bent down, and began opening the case for his bass. He could feel their eyes on his back as he pulled the instrument out gingerly, inspecting every little piece for any damage. His instruments were his life, he couldn't risk ruining them, and this was his chance to leave behind the demons of his past and begin a new chapter. He stood, slinging the strap over his shoulder and playing a few notes, before turning back towards the table with his head hung as his fingers grazed the strings in anticipation.

"Adam, Monte, this is Tommy Joe Ratliff. You just met his agent a minute ago, he's auditioning for either Bass or Lead Guitar," Neil said, while staring down at the sheet of paper Mia had handed to him. Tommy glanced sideways to look over at Neil, the stares of the other two in the room burning holes through his skin. Neil lifted his head with a smile that diminished when he saw the confused look on Monte's face and the intrigued expression producing an intense look in Adam's eyes while he watched Tommy shift from one foot to the next, still not looking up. Neil turned to Tommy who continued to stand in silence, holding the bass in his hands as though it was the only thing grounding him. Neil walked over, placing a hesitant yet reassuring hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy glanced up at him, an internal war dancing in the light of his eyes. Neil, ignoring the turmoil displayed across his face, smiled again and shoved him forward slightly before turning to leave the room.

Tommy stood there in the center of the room, alone. He listened to the sound of Neil's footsteps retreating towards the door. Boom, boom, boom in the awkward silence, then the door knob turned, and the door snapped close with finality. Listening to the sound of his own breathe, Tommy steadied himself, then with a deep breath lifts his head. Before him sat two men both staring him down with diverse emotions playing across their faces. The man on the left, Brian, he thought Neil called him, was wearing a black baseball cap backwards on his head, sunglasses, a dark blue button up, a pair of dark wash jeans, and black sandals. His expression was skeptical and confused, as though he was debating whether or not to tell Tommy to hit the road before his audition had even begun. The other man Tommy knew instantly; Adam Lambert. He had heard the guy's name months ago when Mia had called him up and told him to go check out this season's American Idol. He was glad he followed suit with his cousin's suggestion, because the guy was incredible. Adam was wearing a black fedora atop his jet black hair, black graphic tee shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and black boots. He was taking in Tommy's appearance, judging, contemplating the validity of the musician standing before him. Before he was forced into an uncomfortable questioning, Tommy began to play; fingers gliding easily over the strings, filling the room with a gentle melody. He closed his eyes, letting his mind go blank as his fingers performed magic.

Adam watched carefully as Tommy began to play. So far he had gathered that this Tommy guy was a quiet, reserved person with intense talent. He was engulfed in a sweet melody echoing around the room as Tommy continued to play. Adam took in his body language; completely entranced, music filling him to the brim, reaching down to his soul, body swaying slightly with the rhythm, a true musician. Beside him he could hear Brian tapping the table with an internal beat, every now and then adding a small rendition with his fingers like a keyboard. Tommy continued to play on, and only when he struck his final chord and let his arm fall to his side, did Adam open his eyes to find a troubled pair of brown orbs staring him down from underneath a sweep of dirty blonde bangs.

"That was great Mr. Ratliff," Monte said when he realized Adam was incapable of words at the moment. "Your agent said you play guitar as well, mind playing for us?"

Tommy gave a small nod, looking off to the side before turning and walking back to his guitar case. He placed the bass back carefully; snapping the case close in the dead silence, then clicking open his guitar case to bring out his beauty. He stood, slinging the strap over his shoulder while pivoting and walking back to his spot in front of the table. He began to lightly strum, checking for tuning, then he began to play a melancholy tune. The beat was slow, the notes drawn out, the atmosphere suddenly feeling strained with sorrow and pain. Adam felt his heart breaking, this song, something he'd never heard before, brought back memories of past experiences he'd rather not remember. He looked at Tommy's face, or at least what was visible to him from behind the blonde curtain. His expression looked pained, full of sorrow, as though the melody he played was reminiscent of his own past personified through song.

Tommy could feel Adam's stare on his face as he played, but chose to ignore him. Instead he focused on the song, which unfortunately brought up the reason why he wrote it so many years ago. In his mind's eye he could see flashes of that night. A fist hurdling through the air, pain exploding all over, blood trickling down, a contorted face, laughing manically, a menacing face glaring down whispering harsh words of destruction. The intensity of the memory engulfed him until he was ready to explode, when his eyes shot open suddenly and his fingers stopped playing. His breath was coming in short rasps while his heart raced, blood pounding in his ears. He looked up to see Adam and Monte looking at him a little concerned.

"That was great Tommy. I'm very impressed. You're an amazing musician," Adam said softly with a kind smile that didn't touch the intrigued curiosity in his eyes. Tommy nodded in response, carefully positioning his head so that his face was half covered and only one eye was visible for judgment. Adam cocked his head to the side watching Tommy's actions, 'why is he hiding from me?' he wondered to himself watching the man before him shift awkwardly from one foot to the next.

"You're quite versed in both instruments. Excellent work," Monte said, "We will be in touch. Thanks for coming in and playing for us today. It was great listening to you."

Tommy looked up at the table again. So this was it. He wouldn't know his fate for another three to five days. He gave a nod to Monte and Adam before turning towards his cases once again. He set his guitar down gingerly into its case. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up from the stare he was receiving. He picked up both cases and turned to face the table again, where he found Adam staring him down still. He walked towards the door with a feeling of unease.

As he met Neil at the door, he chanced one more glance back at the musician behind him. His eyes locked with Adam's. They were filled with a mixture of emotions so intense, Tommy had to turn away blinking. He followed Neil out into the hallway where his cousin was waiting. She looked up as the door clicked shut. Seeing Tommy standing there, she hurried over with a concerned expression.

"Well? How'd it go? Good? Did you get to play both for them? Or just one? Did they tell you when you would find out?" Her endless stream of questions had Tommy's head spinning. He waved her off and began walking toward the other door leading into the lobby. Mia followed close behind still badgering him for answers. Finally, patience wearing incredibly thin, he turned and gave her a look that said "Please, shut up." Mia took in the unease in his eyes, yet fairly calm demeanor. She sighed, taking him by the elbow and they walked out of the lobby together.

After gently setting his cases in the back seat of Mia's car, he turned to look back at the building one more time. His fate would be determined in less than a week. For now, he was stuck with the harsh reality the building demonstrated for struggling musicians everywhere.


End file.
